


Another Stolen Moment

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape definitely doesn't like being accosted by Sirius Black and snogged senseless. In fact, he positively hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas for Acatnamedeaster.
> 
> If you like the story please do go and check out the GORGEOUS hot art inspired by the fic at [TURN AROUND](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5096237/chapters/12924028) by Acatnamedeaster

Some days Severus hates Sirius Black. He hates him with the kind of fiery rage that curls in the pit of his stomach and creeps through his body until his skin is hot with the effort of hating someone that much. Some days it gnaws at him and he thinks of countless clever replies to every last insult Black hurls at him. Hating is easier than anything else. Hating is far easier than confronting the way his stomach twists and his body reacts when Black crowds them into a small, secret space that’s only theirs. 

Like now, for instance.

“What the fuck are you doing, Black?” Severus’ voice is broken and husky. “I’m not doing this again with you.”

“Yeah you are.” Black pushes back against Severus and yes – apparently Severus is doing this again. He’d push Black away but it’s a frigid winter day and Black is warm and soft. He’s like a puppy with eager kisses which lack any finesse but he makes up for that with boundless enthusiasm. He mouths a line along the curve of Severus’ neck and yanks on the robes between them to try to get closer to the heat of Severus’ body – nearer to the thud of his heart. 

“For the love of…” Severus tries to complain when Sirius takes an experimental bite of the skin of Severus’ neck. It shouldn’t feel good. It doesn’t. It’s rough teeth and messy kisses and hands which tremble as they pull off robes and shove restlessly under school shirts. It gives Severus a little satisfaction that despite rumours to the contrary, Black appears to be just as clueless as he when it comes to the art of seduction. The last time they were together Black practically humped Severus to orgasm, their cocks aligned as they pushed and bit and snarled at one another before coming in their trousers with a shudder and an altogether slower, sweeter kiss which made Severus’ gut twist.

Not that Severus is being seduced by Black, obviously. There’s nothing remotely seductive about the way Black’s rough hands yank at his clothes and the hot, damp kisses he trails along the curve of Severus’ throat. Severus huffs when Black runs his tongue behind Severus’ ear, the combination of hot breath and the strange touch making him choke out a laugh.

“ _Black_.” He says it sharply, or intends to. Instead it comes out with a fond note which makes Severus scowl. Gryffindors and their insatiable desires. He really must put a stop to this.

“Hmm?” Black stops whatever he’s doing with his tongue and he pulls back. His face is flushed and eager. He tugs expensive robes from his body and they pool carelessly on the floor. It probably doesn’t matter if Black’s robes get filthy from the dust of the small, abandoned storage room. He likely has enough in his vaults to replace them several times over. “Why are you being such an annoying arse?”

Severus narrows his eyes and glares at Black, shoving him away. He means to fold his arms but instead his traitorous hands pull off his own robes which he drops on Black’s. He doesn’t have the luxury of money to replace them, after all. “You accost me in the corridor when I’m minding my own business…”

“You’re never minding your own business,” Black interrupts. “Besides, you came willingly enough.” His eyes slide over Severus’ face and down, down, down until they settle on his crotch. His eyes darken and he runs his tongue over his lip in a gesture that’s surprisingly endearing and he reaches for Severus’ belt, tugging it lightly. “Can I suck you?”

Fuck. Severus should definitely say no because there can be nothing good gained from allowing this madness with Black to go any further. 

“Absolutely not.” His voice wavers and he clears his throat. Black’s lips curve into a know-it-all sort of smile and he’s sliding to his knees quicker than you can say _should have been a Slytherin_.

“Reckon I can.” Black slides his fingers over the unmistakable bulge in Severus’ trousers. Gods, he looks like he’s practically salivating at the thought of having cock in his mouth. “Look at you. Don’t think I can’t see how much you want it.”

“You’re a bastard.” Severus lets his usual careful enunciation falter as he sags back against the wall in time to Black’s fingers tugging down the zip on his trousers. He fists his hand in Black’s hair for good measure, not because he wants to touch him but because he wants to remind Black in no uncertain terms that he’s the one on his knees. He tugs, sharply, but it seems to make Black more eager rather than less – a rough groan falling from his lips as he noses his way into Severus’ trousers. “You’re like a dog,” Severus says. It sounds less insulting than he intended and it draws a snort of laughter from Black.

“If only you knew.” Clearly embracing his fondness for licking Severus everywhere, Black runs his tongue over the line of Severus’ cock through the thin cotton of his pants. He shoves Severus’ trousers down and nudges Severus’ legs apart, settling himself in as if this is really going to take a while. He yanks down Severus’ pants, making Severus bite back a wanton moan of anticipation. Black brushes his lips over Severus’ bollocks, the base of his cock and then tongues over the wet, hard slit until Severus is practically trembling. 

“ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah.” Black pulls back momentarily and looks up at Severus. “Could you turn around? I read about something. I want to try it.”

Severus narrows his eyes and makes to protest, before Black _pat, pats_ his thigh and gives him a slow, lazy smile. “I know I’m a bastard to you sometimes but not now. Not like this. Trust me?”

Severus absolutely does not trust Black, but something compels him to turn around anyway. He grips his wand in his hand as he presses against the wall just in case Black should try any funny business. They haven’t discussed fucking. Severus isn’t sure if he wants to be fucked by Black, or if he wants anything other than Black’s lips wrapped around his cock from time to time. He would ideally like a bit of peace and quiet without insatiable Gryffindors dragging him off for heated snogging sessions in classrooms that smell like mothballs. It’s not as if he’s enjoying this. At all.

“I wasn’t aware _reading_ was high on your list of priorities considering the fact you’re usually arsing around on that broom of yours with Potter or dragging me into fusty rooms.”

“I do alright.” Severus can practically hear Black shrug behind him and he lets out an undignified yelp when Black bites him squarely on the arse. “Delicious.” Severus can feel the way Black’s smirking against his skin and he clutches his wand tighter in his fist.

“If you bite me again, I’ll-”

“Shut up, Snape.” Black’s voice is low, throaty and it cultured. It slides through Severus like treacle and _oh buggering Merlin_. Black isn’t biting Severus now. Instead he’s parted the cheeks of Severus’ arse and his incredible tongue is sliding over Severus’ hole. It’s filthy. It’s the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to Severus. He might have showered extremely thoroughly this morning given Black’s proclivity for taking him by surprise but he still never imagined _this_. It’s…horrible. Completely and utterly awful.

Instead of telling Black he should stop immediately, Severus pushes back just a little. The hot, eager trail of Black’s tongue along his crease and over his hole sends sparks of pleasure through his skin. He can feel his cheeks getting hot and the flush spreading from his neck upwards. Black sounds like he’s enjoying himself, a small sound of pleasure leaving him as he pushes forwards and pushes the tip of his tongue inside Severus – licking and prodding and exploring with absolutely no clear target. Severus dimly wonders as his hand drops to stroke his cock if Black’s getting off on this as much as he is.

“Are you touching yourself?” Black moves back for a moment, his voice gruff and he lets out a low groan. “Oh, fuck. You are. That’s good. Fuck, that’s good.” He dives back in again, tonguing at Severus with renewed vigour and Severus can hear the rustle of Black’s trousers being opened. He hasn’t had as much time with Black’s cock as he would like, but he knows it’s delectable. He knows it’s longer and thicker than it has any right to be and he can imagine Black’s large hand fisted around it. Black spits into his palm and the familiar _slap_ starts again before Black’s tongue is against Severus’ hole. He laps and nudges and pushes until his tongue works inside Severus’ body and beads of perspiration raise on Severus’ forehead. The motion of Black’s tongue and the wet, hot trail of saliva over the most intimate parts of his body leave him breathless.

For someone who hasn’t done this before, Black seems to catch on with impressive speed. He responds to every twitch and reluctant grunt of pleasure from Severus. He slides his tongue slowly, deeply and nudges again just inside. Severus’ legs wobble and he locks his knees, gritting his teeth against the pleas which threaten to fall from his lips. It’s not long before Black’s groans get louder and then there’s a shudder and his tongue stops for a moment before returning again, lapping lightly over Severus. “Come on my face.”

“I’m sorry?” Severus sounds broken and it’s possible he actually is. His body is loose and ready for more from Black, his need to come coiling within his belly. With a hiss, he squeezes the base of his cock. He kicks off the trousers and pants around his ankles and turns, tangling a hand back into Black’s hair and urging him closer. Of all the things Black’s suggested it’s never been this. He almost can’t believe his luck. 

“You heard.” Black sucks his fingers into his mouth and the gesture is almost enough to take Severus apart. He pulls them from his mouth with a _pop_ , his voice breathless. “Can I?” He slides a finger behind Severus’ balls and the _nngh_ of pleasure falls from Severus’ lips before he can stop it.

Black’s finger breaches him, knuckle deep. It nudges inside Severus with a slow slide, in and out again. Severus grips Black’s hair harder, unable to stop the heavy gasps of breath falling from his lips as his hand works over his cock. Black’s finger brushes against something inside Severus and that’s all it takes – Black’s eyes dark with need and staring into Severus’ own – his lips parted for Severus to cover his face with come. 

“Yes.” With a groan, Severus comes over Black’s face and resists the urge to slide boneless to the floor as the force of his orgasm sweeps over him.

There’s a silence and then Black moves back. He stands with a wince. He pulls up his jumper and wipes his face with the inside. Severus stares at him, wondering if he’s planning to go to his classes with come-stained clothing, reeking of Severus’ cologne and looking well and truly shagged out. He wouldn’t put it past Black. He’s cocky enough to pretend he was off fucking one of his fans over a table. Black doesn’t do that, though. Severus knows from the sometimes hesitant flicker to Black’s gaze and the awkward, eager kisses that Black hasn’t done _any_ of this before. For some bizarre reason he seems to want to experiment with Severus and because Severus doesn’t have many other options, he’s not about to dissuade him as much as he plans to protest on a regular basis.

“Come here, you stupid mutt.” Severus pulls Black towards him after he’s got his trousers on again and feels a bit more settled. Their lips connect together and it’s as eager and needy as it’s ever been. Black’s teeth knock against Severus’ and they can’t stop gripping one another hard enough to hurt. Severus wonders if they’re fighting against each other or themselves.

The kiss slows and Black clears his throat, his smile broad. “See you later?”

“I doubt it.” Severus gives Black a glare. “I told you. This isn’t going to happen again.”

Black laughs and he winks at Severus. “’Course not.”

Black leaves the room, whistling as he goes.

Severus slumps back against the wall to gather himself before he has to go out and face the world. When he’s sure Black definitely isn’t coming back, he finally allows himself to smile.

There’s going to be a later, whatever they both say.

There always is.  
 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sketchbook 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096237) by [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster)




End file.
